


A Loving Family

by bilgegungoren00



Series: Puppy Adventures [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, pure fluff, space puppy adopts a street puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Kara doesn't know how to react when she sees what Mon-El brought home.





	A Loving Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> So... I guess this is what literally having nothing to do looks like lol. Because even though I was just planning to write one one-shot yesterday, I got too bored at around midnight and OF COURSE had to start a new one. But I did promise I'd be posting more frequently, right?
> 
> For this fanfic I wanna thank by beautiful beta Beatriz for giving me the idea, because not only it was really fun to write, I really needed a fluff fix after that exam week. So thank you sweetie, I know I'm not always the best writer to work with (with the angst and al), but I love youuuuuu :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

Kara should’ve known something was up the moment she entered her apartment and saw Mon-El standing in front of the couch, an idiotic smile on his face. She should’ve known that he’d done something when she saw that his hands were clasped in front of him and an almost apologetic look filled his eyes. And she should’ve guessed that she probably wouldn’t like whatever happened when she saw his fingers fidget nervously.

Yet she only noticed them when she locked the door behind her and turned around, coming face to face with him. And came to a complete stop.

“Hi,” Mon-El almost gasped at the sight of her, rocking back and forth slightly on his feet. Kara’s brows arched as she warily looked around the room, excepting to find something out of place, like a broken vase, cake dough splattered all around the kitchen, or even a ripped off toilet seat. Yet nothing of sorts was around. She turned back at Mon-El.

“Mon-El?” she asked, not being able to hide her nervousness. “What’s going on?” With that the Daxamite extended his hands in front of her, as if trying to show his “innocence”, and stepped forward.

“Nothing,” he started at first before stopping and changing his mind. “I mean… I mean, it’s not nothing. Of course. There _is_ something. I need to…” His voice trailed off as he cleared his throat, his eyes flickering from the floor to the kitchen island, to the couch, to Kara, and then back to the floor again. The more he fidgeted uncomfortably, the more he turned his eyes away the more afraid Kara got. There’d been a few times she saw Mon-El like this before, and each of them included a minor-level disaster. The last one had been when he’d accidentally tripped on one of her stools and broke it with his super strength, and then messed everything up when he tried to fix it with super glue. _But it said super,_ had been his defense. _I thought it’d work._

She shivered when she thought about the possibilities, at least until Mon-El’s words took her out of her thoughts. “I need to tell you something,” he stated almost matter-of-factly as he straightened up his shoulders, as if trying to gather up his courage. “And before you get angry at me over it, because you might—because you will—I just… I want you to remember that it was _you_ that told me to protect innocents above all else.” Kara blinked at his word choice as he stepped back and reached behind the couch. She approached him.

“Okay, Mon-El, you’re scaring me,” she mumbled with a nervous laughter. “What did you do?” She watched him reveal a huge cardboard box and putting it on the couch.

“I might’ve found something on the street,” he tried to explained as he stepped away and gave her room to inspect it. She narrowed her eyes at the box, expecting it to explode at any moment and scatter some… _things_ around, yet when nothing happened she reached for the cover.

That was when she heard the whimper coming from inside it, as well as a scratching sound that sounded too much like claws on cardboard. Her hand froze over the box. There was no mistaking what that sound belonged to, there was no way anything other than…other than a _dog_ could whimper like that.

She briefly shot a glance at Mon-El’s direction, who was looking at her with his own wide, puppy-like eyes, before opening the box. And yes, she definitely hadn’t been wrong, because there _was_ a ball of black fluff curled around itself at one corner of the box, looking at her with wide, dark brown eyes.

A puppy.

There was a flesh-and-blood puppy in the box…with a _collar_.

Kara was pretty sure her eyes were as wide as the dog’s when they snapped at Mon-El. “You _bought_ a dog?” she almost screamed, racking her brain to try and find how he’d exactly pay for it. It wasn’t as if puppies were cheap; they would’ve cost him almost a month’s pay at the alien bar. She was so fixated on the fact that there was a _puppy_ in her _house_ that she didn’t even remember him saying he “found something on the street”, not “bought” it.

“I didn’t _buy_ her,” Mon-El defended himself, almost looking confused. “I…I found her. On the street.” Kara arched her brows at that, watching him fumble with his words as he stepped forward and looked inside the box adoringly. “She was in the alley at the back of the alien bar, curled behind the dumpster. And… And she had a collar and all, which I know means that she must have an owner, so I waited for someone to come and get her but…but they didn’t.” Pain was visible in his eyes as he squared his shoulders, as if trying to get a hold of himself. In no time another grin was on his face. “So I thought I can bring her home and…and maybe _we_ could take care of her?” He reached inside the box, as if he wanted to caress its— _her_ —head. Kara had just gotten ready to swat his hand away, saying that it was a _dog_ they were talking about and there was a good chance it might _bite_ Mon-El’s hand—even though probably it would hurt the dog more than it did the Daxamite. That didn’t mean her instinct to protect the people around her from potential dangers didn’t take over.

Even though all the puppy did, when she felt Mon-El’s hand on her head, was to bark softly, lift her head to expose her neck, and even…even lick Mon-El’s wrist. The Daxamite chuckled at that as he stroked the dog’s neck.

Kara felt her resolve about never having any alive animal at her house weaken at the completely innocent sight in front of her, and she tried to gather herself together before that happened. She looked at Mon-El’s pleading eyes.

“Mon-El… We can’t take care of a dog.” She felt a squeeze in her heart when his face fell at that. He looked at the dog, and then back at her, and then back at the dog.

“But… But look at her,” he said, reaching inside the box and taking her out of it before Kara could object. He wrapped his arms around the puppy, and as if on cue she curled around his arm and rubbed her head to his shoulder, earning a smile from him. “We can’t just leave her outside, Kara.”

“And… And we won’t,” The Kryptonian reassured him, trying not to think how _cute_ Mon-El looked with a dog as she reached forward and put her hands on his arms. She tried not to look at the puppy’s eyes watching her. “We’re gonna drop her off at a shelter, okay? They’ll take—“ Her voice trailed off when she saw the absolutely horrified look that filled Mon-El’s face at the word _shelter._ He hugged the puppy tighter at that.

“Shh, don’t say that! She’ll hear you.” He looked lovingly at the puppy, scratching the back of its ear and earning a purr from her, before turning to Kara. “We can’t leave her at a shelter. Who knows what they’ll do to her there? She… She deserves a family that would…that would take care of her. That would _love_ her.” He looked like he was five seconds away from pursing his lips, widening his eyes, and starting to plead. “Please?” Kara looked at the puppy at his words. She knew Mon-El was right. Shelters weren’t the best places for animals, especially a puppy that most probably grew up at a home. And she…she did look cute, especially as she nuzzled his nose to Mon-El’s armpit and the Daxamite’s lips curled into a smile. Yet how were they going to look after a puppy when they both had jobs to go, and even beyond that they had to go out frequently, as Supergirl and Valor, to save National City? They would have to leave the poor puppy at home, alone, and Kara knew dogs didn’t like to be left home alone.

“I wish we could,” she said, reaching for the puppy’s head almost immediately. She’d been slightly afraid that the puppy wouldn’t accept her touch, yet she only turned to the Kryptonian, whimpered, and nudged her head on Kara’s palm. Kara couldn’t help the small smile that formed on her lips as she continued. “But Mon-El, we’re not even home most of the time, and we can’t leave her here. How are we gonna figure it out?” Mon-El frowned at that, as if considering her words, before turning to her. His eyes were shining.

“I could take her to the bar when you aren’t home. That wouldn’t be a problem. And… And I’m sure the DEO could figure something out when Supergirl or Valor is needed.” His smile widened as he watched Kara pet the puppy. “And you don’t have to worry about the…the dog food, or the vet, or…or the other things. I can take care of them. I—I think I earn enough at the bar to get all of that.” Kara could see his eyes shine with excitement as he turned to her. “We can just try for a week, right? See if we can do it. And then… And then if it doesn’t work, we’ll find some other place. I promise. Just… Can we try?”

Kara was prepared to say no when Mon-El first started talking. She’d say no, because it would be irresponsible not to, because on top of everything they had to deal with the last thing they needed was a pet to take care of, but…the way Mon-El pleaded, the way his eyes shone, and the…the amount of time and money he was obviously willing to sacrifice for the little creature… She didn’t have it in her to say no. She sighed exasperatedly.

“Okay, fine,” she said, throwing her arms up. “We’ll give it a week.” With the grin that spread on Mon-El’s face at that and the little excited jump he made, Kara couldn’t help thinking she’d made the right decision.

“Yes!” he almost exclaimed. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” He leaned forward, making sure he didn’t crush the puppy between them, and put a kiss on Kara’s lips. Kara found herself giggling as she shook her head and watched Mon-El pat his finger on the dog’s nose. “See, I told you she wouldn’t be able to say no to me,” he mumbled to her. Kara’s smile turned to a glare at that.

“Hey!”

“I’m just joking,” he promised her before he carefully placed the puppy back into the box. “But I think this might be a good thing, right? It could be like a trial for the future when we have a child.”

Kara was sure that with those words, even though Mon-El didn’t notice it, her eyes had widened enough to pop out of their sockets.


End file.
